


Father Forgive Me...

by Computerstickman



Series: Sins Left Unconfessed [1]
Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: And They Were Both Bottoms, Fluff and Smut, Other, i dont know how to fuckin g tag this, pretty vanilla and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computerstickman/pseuds/Computerstickman
Summary: John Ward had lost everything. The only thing keeping him moving forward was his devotion to god... and his faith.He was alone as he wandered the rooms and halls of the abandoned church, candles flickering below him. Not a soul to be found.Until, he saw a figure in the darkness. It sat atop an altar. It turned to look at him.How much longer could his faith hold out?
Relationships: John Ward/Demon
Series: Sins Left Unconfessed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Father Forgive Me...

**Author's Note:**

> *holding hand out* THE JOHN
> 
> Mind the million paragraphs (I'm gonna say that's a style choice and NOT the fact that I don't know what the hell I'm doing, which I don't)
> 
> There are a few images embedded in the story for a little extra flair, but nothing explicit or important. If you'd like to view all the corresponding images/art (the explicit ones), they will be linked in the appropriate parts of the story with *+*
> 
> THE COMMISSION IS DONE *sweats* check the end of the fic for the link to that art,,, its good (done by bikenesmith!)

"John..." it beckoned toward him. 

It was some demon spawn, though still looked very much human. Possibly a possessed soul. He couldn't see too well what it looked like, there were only a few candles in the abandoned church that lit up the room.

It wasn't attacking him. It wasn't threatening him. It sat on that altar facing him. He clutched his crucifix in his hand, preparing to dispel the demon away. Why was he hesitating?

"John..." It beckoned toward him again, "That's not gonna work..."

Of course, this must just be an illusion. He'd dealt with spawn in the past that had tried to avoid his rite. It's not hurting him because it can't. It's trying to lure him into a false sense of security before the real demon shows its face.

He held up his crucifix as he scanned the room. "Reveal thyself to me demon!" If one was hiding, he'd surely lure it out. 

Nothing. No reactions from any objects, no screams in the darkness. Nothing.

"John... there's nobody else here..." He turned to face whatever it was on the altar. He regretted turning around. He caught contact with the one eye visible from the darkness, staring back at him. "John... you need to help me… and yourself." 

He was caught in a trance. The thing didn't need to continue for him to already know what it wanted. His heart started racing as it continued.

"There's only one way you can save me..." John tightened his grip on the crucifix.

That thing, that demon, that possessed soul... leaned back and spread its legs.

John was frozen in place, looking straight ahead. He fidgeted with his clenched hand that wasn't gripping the cross.

_Fight it John_ , came from deep within his mind somewhere.

He could already feel a warmness wash over him... was he under the demon's curse? Or was it his own desire...

**_Fight it John_ **

He hadn't had sex for so long... not only because his and Karen's deteriorating, now lost, relationship, but because the nightmares kept him from being aroused.

~~~~~  


~~~~~

He bit down on his lip, still fixated straight ahead. Thoughts and feelings were running through his head. What lasting sins would stay with him forever. Well, maybe if he didn't _directly_ do anything...

"Please~" it cooed at him. Quiet, and softly. It got to him. He closed his eyes.

**[*+*](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/31c16df9-a29e-4f60-8a10-0eaac36e46df/ddzqo7z-fe341cd0-f756-4ba0-9e40-300041209655.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvMzFjMTZkZjktYTI5ZS00ZjYwLThhMTAtMGVhYWMzNmU0NmRmXC9kZHpxbzd6LWZlMzQxY2QwLWY3NTYtNGJhMC05ZTQwLTMwMDA0MTIwOTY1NS5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.h8euxKNHGZ3i6JoJza7PclBKbvfIfJKF9YP8CTFOhgU) **

He brought his crucifix to his chest, and began to whisper to himself, "Lord, please forgive me for what I am about to do to save this soul. Forgive me for giving into this demon's possession of my body and mind." He knew fully well he was in control of his actions.

  
  


Opening his eyes, he began to walk towards the demon. He was hesitant of it making any sudden movements, still clutching his cross to his chest.

It just sat back on it's elbows, looking at him, longingly. Dark blue iris, with red sclera. Or maybe, that was just the candlelight. Now that he was closer, but still a few feet away, he could get a better look at it.

It had grey skin and dark brown hair. Its face was mostly obscured by thick hair, except for the part where one eye poked through. It had small patches of hair on its hands and torso, with an inverted star marked in the middle of their chest. It had red nipples, though no obvious beasts. 

His eyes trailed down to the demons exposed crotch. The genitalia was... confusing. There was a part resembling a small penis, but below it was a vaginal opening. It didn't help at all to try and determine a gender. Looking made him feel awkward. He quickly diverted his eyes.

As he closed the gap between them, he let his left arm free, crucifix in his right. He wasn't going to give himself up. He could still be redeemed.

He put his hand on its thigh. It closed its eyes and let out a deep breath, sliding its foot onto the altar. John backed away for a moment at the movement. The demon looked back at John in the same surprise. 

"Sorry…" it cooed at John. _Who is this? What is this?_

John moved in closer and grabbed its leg again, prompting a similar reaction. John looked away from the demon's face and bit his lip. Its skin was soft and hairless except for those few patches. It was so… normal feeling. It wasn't a walking corpse, or had twenty arms, or bled from every orifice. It… they were close to human, and weren't yelling profanities at him to boot. It didn't even raise its voice. If he closed his eyes, maybe he could pretend this was just a human. 

John took the cross in his right hand and flipped it around, holding it almost like a syringe. It wasn’t clean, nor was it probably comfortable to use this way. It was also pretty large and… why was this what he cared about, and not, possibly, desecrating his trusty crucifix?

**[*+*](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/31c16df9-a29e-4f60-8a10-0eaac36e46df/ddzqo83-900852fc-fb60-4784-9b7a-ca4a49667b03.png/v1/fill/w_1048,h_762,q_70,strp/oh_they_fuckin___by_computerstickman_ddzqo83-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD05MzEiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC8zMWMxNmRmOS1hMjllLTRmNjAtOGExMC0wZWFhYzM2ZTQ2ZGZcL2RkenFvODMtOTAwODUyZmMtZmI2MC00Nzg0LTliN2EtY2E0YTQ5NjY3YjAzLnBuZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.TXCnH44K3gRNQv9gbf28EW_XJ5eEHMnPp12B6v3BXgw) **

It slipped in so easily.

The demon let out a breathy moan. _Fuck._ Of course they were already so wet. John wasn't immune to the arousal either, the bulge in his pants forming and becoming more apparent as the act dragged on.

He looked up to see if anything changed, but again the demon just looked at him. He felt the intense sense of longing.

So, he slowly slid the cross out. Even from the dim candlelight he could see the fluids now covering the handle. He slid it back in again, further this time. Some of it got on his hands.

They let out another short breath. He held onto their leg a little tighter as he slid the cross out and back in again. And out, and in. And again, and again, slowly, but picking up the pace just a tad.

The demon's moans and his hand motions were intoxicating. His pants were starting to get tight, and it's not like he didn't notice it. Soon he yearned for touch, for that same pleasure.

"Ah… _fuck…_ " the demon moaned. _Fuck…_ John thought to himself. He was now leaning himself against the altar, almost over the demon. He continued to thrust his crucifix into them and their moans got more audible. He wasn't going to give in himself though… not him...

The demon's leg brushed against the erection in John's pants, causing him to tilt his head back and let out a breath himself. He stopped his hand for a second. _Fuck…_ had it really been that long since he'd had sex? That just a gentle brush gave him this much pleasure? _I guess so..._ and even then he'd had sex only a few times in his life.

John continued to thrust his crucifix in them, encapsulated in the moment, trying so badly to resist his sexual desires. The demon pushed its leg up against him again, this time on purpose. John bit down on his lip hard, refusing to let another sound escape his mouth. 

The demon started to stroke his bulge as best they could with their leg. John wasn't resisting. He tried to continue with his act, but just couldn't after a few more haphazard thrusts. His lip started to bleed as he bit down too hard. Maybe he liked the pain.

"Oh _fuck_ ~" John released his grip on the cross, and caved. He grabbed the demon's leg with full force as he began to thrust his hips against it. 

John lost himself in the pleasure, finally satisfying his dying urge. He let out breathy moans with each thrust, with a quiet " _fuck~_ " sprinkled in here and there. He slid his encased boner along, completely lost in the movement. He was so lost, he could hardly feel the wet spot forming in his pants from the precum, and didn't even consider that he was dry humping a demon's leg.

It didn't hit him until he fluttered his eyes, to see the demon had sat up, looking at John. He met the demons stare and stopped indulging himself. He was a holy man, performing such crude actions and giving in to his desires. He felt embarrassed.

"No, please keep going." They begged.

They maintained silent eye contact for a few seconds. Blue eyes, Johns a fairly light, faded blue, and the demons a deep, dark, vibrant blue.

He looked down. His crucifix was still inside them. Just above was the demon’s smaller, but fully erect penis. His own dick was clearly defined through his pants, _begging_ to be let out. _No,_ he thought to himself, and grabbed the cross again. 

The demon leaned back in anticipation as John began to slide the cross in and out of them again. He began to thrust his hips at the same pace. 

It felt so good, the pleasure overtaking Johns body and mind once again. He made sure to keep up with his hand, as he and the demon reveled in each other's moans. It reached a tipping point when the demon called out his name.

" _Oh John…_ " it sent him over the edge. When was the last time anyone moaned his name? He didn't actually think this at the moment though, he was too busy being on the edge of an orgasm.

"Oh _Fuck!_ " John leaned over the demon as he began to thrust harder and faster, grabbing them wherever his hands landed. The pleasure of the orgasm spread throughout his whole body, it was hard and intense. His cum soaked a spot through his underwear and pants. 

As intense as it came, it was soon over, leaving him breathing heavy and his cock twitching. He didn't realize he was bent over the demon until the pleasure subsided. 

The demon stared back at him, wide eyed and lovingly. It only then just hit him that he humped a demon's leg until he came. However, he didn't seem to care as much as he should have. 

"Lord above…" he got himself off of the demon. He replayed back what in Christ's name had just happened. He had gotten sexual pleasure from a demon… but he still had all his clothes on. That had to count for something. He also used his crucifix as a poor dildo. Speaking of which, he pulled out of the demon's vaginal area and set it on the altar. He could see how drenched the cross was from their fluid. He inspected his hand he used the cross with, it was covered in a decent amount of the same fluid. He tried to wipe it off on his uniform. He then took notice of the soaked area of his pants, from his cum and precum. His dick was still erect and visible from the bulge. His lip hurt too.

"Oh lord." Trying to focus on anything but himself, he looked to the demon. They were still the same, looking at him leaned back on their elbows. This was the quietest and most calm demon he'd ever met. The best thing is that he wasn't dead, just realizing such danger of being attacked while vulnerable like he was. This was an odd situation from every angle.

There were no sounds except the faint breathing and a flicker now and then from the distant candles. The silence and staring got very awkward fast. John decided to be the one to break it.

"What…" He had so many questions. Who, what, why, when, how? "What is your name?" 

"Iskr." John took a second to look around and break the eye contact. No demon had ever willingly given up their name like this.

"I'm… sure you already heard that I know your name, Mr.Ward." they continued. _Mr.Ward..._

"Who, or, _what_ are you?" Were they, or, was it some sort of succubus? It already lured him in and gave the perfect opportunity to strike. He was still very much alive. 

"I'm a demon, as I'm sure you figured out already." Well of course. 

"Why?"

The demon shrunk away from the question, turning away and covering the once visible part of their face with their hair. Was this demon _really_ this shy? What in the Lord's name was all this? 

"Are you… satisfied?" They spoke through their hair.

"What?" 

"Do you… still want more?" They gingerly asked.

John's attention returned to his stained pants, and his still erect penis. Even after he came. He put his hand to his mouth and turned his head to the wall. 

What in the world did this demon want from him? What were they gaining? Was it… really only for the sex? Did they want to watch him squirm? Lure him into sinning and watched as he did it?

"What are you getting from all this?" His question was muffled, hand still covering his mouth. The demon leaned forward, putting their hands on John's chest. 

"Same thing that you are." They stared into each other's eyes again.

John was so touch starved… even before Karen had left. It was all just pain. And nightmares. She had grown so distant from him.

He loved the feeling of someone wanting him. He loved feeling _good_ for once. Iskr… that was their name.

John combed his hand through Iskr's hair, getting a full look at their face. They were so fragile, so soft, so loving. He still couldn't comprehend how or why or what, but it was happening. This could all be a ploy, an act, just to trick him. But… he didn't seem to care anymore. He finally felt something good outside of all his pain. Everyone had turned his back on him. Betrayed him. Told him he was crazy. Locked him in a mental institution. The church had dispelled him. He felt as if God himself turned his back on him.

If this was a sinful act, then why did it make him finally feel alive again? Why hadn't god helped him before. 

John caressed his hands down Iskr's body. He reveled in their soft skin and human shape. Down the neck, to the shoulders, down the forearms, onto the chest, hand on each pectoral. " _Oh John,_ " they grabbed his shirt and pulled both of them back down to the altar. John, now bent over the altar, was on top of Iskr. _Good,_ he thought, as he didn't know how to approach getting into it again.

The priest and the demon both fumbled their hands around John's pants, trying to take them off. First was the belt, then the button, then the zipper, then the underwear. Iskr decided to try and stroke John's bulge instead of the both of them trying to do the exact same thing. 

"Keep… keep your pants up." The demon softly requested, the both of them still busy. They loved the uniform.

"I wasn't planning on taking them off." John replied in the same tone. John wasn't going to reveal all of himself like this.

It took some fumbling, but John pulled his underwear down enough to finally slip his dick out. John was already between Iskr's legs, and so close to each other. They both looked down at their erect dicks, so close, almost touching. Iskr made the first move, reaching down and grabbing both of them in one hand. John leaned his head back and let out a hot breath.

This was homoerotic. The thought came to his mind as Iskr started stroking both of them, slowly. He thought for a second what was worse, having sex with a demon, or being gay? Iskr began to pick up the pace. His thoughts soon became clouded with pleasure and desire again.

He felt useless standing there doing nothing. His hand reached Iskr's genital area, right where is own was too. He tried to fit his hand below their cocks, on the demon's vaginal area.

"Oh fuck, please John." Iskr moaned. The moans were intoxicating. He began to stroke the demon's vaginal length, Iskr already taking care of the other half. It was egregiously wet, but the same could be said about his own dick. He looked down to see the Grey hand sliding up and down their length. They were lubed up with what could only be the combination of the demon's and priests' mix of precum. As well as some leftover cum from John's first orgasm.

He was halfway there… he could feel it. His collar suddenly seemed to feel tighter, and it was harder for him to swallow. 

He pulled his dick back from Iskr's hand, stopping mid stroke. Iskr pulled their hand back in return.

John pulled his hips back just a little bit further, and guided his dick downward. His tip was right against their lips, still hesitating just a bit. He glanced up. Iskr was fixated on both of their crotches. They looked up and their eyes met again. 

With a smooth motion, he was finally inside. Iskr and John both moaned in unison.

He flopped himself forward, hands slamming down on the altar on both sides of Iskr. He began to thrust at a moderate pace. It felt so _amazing._ He felt the warmness, and the wetness, enveloping him.

"Oh _fuck_ , John~" Their faces were so close to one another. "Oh fuck… oh~" Their eyes were closed, but they could feel each other's hot breath. Moaning in each other's ears. They were so close, all Iskr would have to do was move up a little…

Lips brushed each other in what could be technically called a kiss. They immediately started making out, parting only to take heavy breaths. Iskr reached their hands up and grabbed the back of John's head, taking in fistfuls of his hair, pulling him closer. They were lost in each other.

"Oh fuck, _John_ , _ah,_ I love you~" Iskr moaned in between passionate kisses. "Ah, I… I love…" their lips met in another passionate kiss. 

John was on the edge of his second orgasm. As he parted from another kiss, he shifted back, pulling his dick out. 

Iskr tugged on his hair, trying to bring him closer again. "No… inside," they pleaded. 

John opened his eyes, only to look away. "I… uh…" he couldn't go and impregnate a demon… no matter if it even was possible. It didn't feel right, despite how wrong all of this was.

"Ah… OK." Iskr didn't waste any time, grabbing his dick and begging to stroke it. John returned the advance, grabbing Iskr's. 

Their lips met one last time as they jacked each other off to completion, eyes closed. Enveloped in themselves, and nothing else. 

"Oh **_God!_ **" They stroked each other's dicks furiously as Iskr finally reached their climax, and John his second. " _Ah! I-Isker!_ " John thrusted his hips, both their strings of cum landing on Iskr's chest. It got in their body hair, and covered parts of their inverted star.

Both their hands slowed to a stop once the orgasm finally faded. They were still breathing heavy. 

John was the first to open his eyes, catching Iskr below him, still in ecstacy. The image was burned into his memory. They slowly opened their eyes to meet John's, just staring at each other for a minute. 

They sat up, Iskr loosely wrapping their arms around John's neck, bringing their foreheads together and closing their eyes.

"Oh John," they cooed sweetly, "I love you."

**[*+*](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/434951675111800843/724015823710191717/unknown.png) **

He didn't know what to say. He was still in that post-orgasm euphoria, caught in his own head. He loved their arms around him, foreheads together, the sweetness in their voice, their pleading eyes. He loved the sex, the making out. It had been so long, and even longer since it was this passionate. But he didn't know what to say. 

The other half of his brain caught up to him. He had just had full sex with a demon. The spawn of the devil. He had desecrated his crucifix, stained his uniform, and performed all things unholy. _Did I... call out their name?_ Lord above, he might have developed _feelings_ for them. For… for it. 

His brain was at war with itself. The love, the lust, the guilt, the shame. He had no idea what to do or what to say. He refused to open his eyes to see what he had done. 

_Maybe I could just stay like this for the rest of time._ He thought to himself. 

_"J̸oh̴n."_

A voice came from behind him.

_"J̶̲͒ͅȯ̶͙o̶̡̥͝o̸̮͚͊o̶͓͍̾o̵͓̝͐h̴̲̔n̵̡͉̾.̵̼̪͗ "_

There it was again. He and Iskr leaned away from each other. Iskr went to look.

" _No._ " Iskr whispered. 

_"J̶̲͑̓̄̌̉̾̇͒̿́̎O̴̬̙̯͇̺̠͖Ọ̴̢̡̢̨̥̝̹̩̤̟̩͍̫̭̮̅̅͆͗͝O̵̰̱͇͓̩̫̟͊Ǫ̵̢̢͇̲͓̝͈̫͇̰̤̩̓̽̕O̷̱̙͈̼̰̻͍̦͂̔́͐̾̚͠H̷̨̱̠̥̻̠̦̘̳̫͓̣͗̔͛̌̓̈̑̋̏͝͝͝N̷͈̈̆͑̀̉͋͗̇̍̏͗_ _"_ The voice was warped and distorted, but he recognized it.

" _No!_ " Iskr repeated, more desperately. Their grip tightened on his shoulders.

They looked back to John. "John, please, no. I need you here. I… please don't turn around." 

_"J̴̤̟̻̯͔͕͊́͑͌̈́̍̾̀̄͘Ơ̷̲̭͕̗̄̔̅̎͆̃̏̀̒̽̽̚Ḩ̸̧̛̺͚̟̗̠̱̮̼͑̾̋̊́̀͗̃́͆̎̽̕̕͝͝Ņ̷̩͔̙̣̬̭͉͊̓́̍̈́͜͝͝͠͝ ̴̧̛̛̱̫͖̪̘̫̹͙̃̓͌̇́̽͋̍̂̆̒͝T̶͙̤̲̰̟͉̃̋̽̆͌̇͛͋͝͠ͅͅH̸̡̧̛̥̳͉͍̮̦̠̲̘͉͓̹̭̙̋̈̀̋̊̒͜O̸̗̟̗̩̱̥̙̣̩͓̬̲̲̺͐͗̾̍ͅM̶̺̬̤̾͑̔̾̓̍͠Ḁ̴̬̞̠̣̠͑̔͐̈̏̓̆̉͛̓̄͌͆͝͝͝Ś̸̰̟̭͇̓̑͒͊̓̋͒͑̑͘̚ ̸̡͈̱̼̼͈͍͙̥̪̘͑̾̅̀̑͛̊̈́̌̋Ẇ̷̫̠̗̫̘͎̳̩̦͙͍̯̭̹̗͉͜ͅȂ̵͎̖̙̺̘̠͓͖̼̰̮̮͉͜R̸̛̲̳̼̫̿̑̔͊̋̇̆̃̆̽͋̇͛͂̂́͝͝D̴̡̢̨̼͎̪̫̝̓̾̉͆̎̑͛͑͌̂̇̚͘̚͠͝͝_ _"_ the screech reverberated around the nearly empty room of the church.

Iskr leaned to the side, looking at whatever was behind him. "Leave us alone!" They shouted. "Please! _Please don't take this away from me!_ " They sounded so desperate and hurt. 

He knew that voice despite the distortion. It shook him to his core. He began to turn his head.

"No John, please!" The demon desperately pleaded, on the verge of tears. "Please don't! Please don't… leave me alone." They trailed off.

He couldn't resist the urge to look at who was speaking to him. He wanted to avoid her, but he looked anyway.

" _Please!_ " The voice pleaded one last time as he made eye contact with her. With whatever hellspawn was posing as her.

She attacked.

~~~~~  
  


~~~~~

He awoke in his bed. He was alone. The sun had hardly come up yet, softly lighting his bedroom. The wall he stared at was tan and faded as always.

He blinked.

_It… was a dream._

"It was a dream." He said to no one.

All his emotions mixed with each other, making him feel something he couldn't understand. _It wasn't real._

He felt a wet spot in his boxers. Of course. 

He didn't know what to do with himself, running through what had just happened. What he did manage to do though, was pick up whatever he could write with on his nightstand.

_Isker._ He hastily jotted down, still feeling sluggish.

He wished he had asked them how to spell it.

  
  
  
  
  


\-------

  
  


_Father Garcia,_

_Today a demon tormented me in my dreams. I was wondering if you knew of the name_ **_Isker_** _, or something similar, as I do not recognize it._

_\- John_

* * *

[*+*](https://f2.toyhou.se/file/f2-toyhou-se/images/24987899_UKkbja9e8MsPfLh.jpg) Done by the talented [bikenesmith!](https://twitter.com/bikenesmith)

**Author's Note:**

> (no wonder why the pleasure was that intense....)
> 
> Alternate titles include:  
> \- John "my wife left me so i fucked a demon" Ward  
> \- Why are you like this (this is me talking to myself)  
> \- Little twink priest man come here *grabs you*
> 
> It is my DAMN obligation to provide content to this fandom during the short time i'm hyperfixated on it damn it!!! 
> 
> Also... the other fics are just <:) ...  
> (im looking at you group of... very explicit fics) *i bang my fists on the table* "WHERES THE SOFT?!?!!" And so I had to take it upon myself to see the change I wanted.
> 
> Check out everything about Iskr here https://toyhou.se/7439521.iskr  
> the few linked drawings are by me, the sketch page at the end is made by bikenesmith, and the two images embedded are from Airdorf.
> 
> also uh, check out my twitter, I'm posting a lot of Faith related content right now @Compylumpy 
> 
> *bangs my head on a table repeatedly*


End file.
